onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 7
Shay.avigad.1 Hi yata, since you are the only admin to post in the forum, could you please take care of Shay's ban. Everyone in the forum was in favor of banning him for two weeks so a poll is not necessary. Thanks in advance. 20:50, November 7, 2013 (UTC) this guy again (again) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Firebreather628?diff=1087068&oldid=1087067 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Firebreather628?diff=1087069&oldid=1069671 can you plz ban him again?-- 01:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) no, 6 months is perfect and i totally agree with a perma ban if he starts doings this again when his ban ends, we have warned him so many times yet each time he chooses not to listen.-- 01:38, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ō & ū Hey Yata,.. in case u'vent read teh talk page of the common js,the script works. http://awesomescreenshot.com/0ce1xt1sfd -- shay.avigad has another IP http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/212.150.174.180 same network, different machine, same user, same useless edits. Any chance of another temp block? 21:06, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I don't think a warning will work. Sooner or later he'll just start going through proxies. 21:43, November 11, 2013 (UTC) He obviously doesn't know he was banned since there was no poll on the forum. SeaTerror (talk) 21:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC) This image... Hello, I am here with an admin-related issue. Not trying to mini-mod but considering the revision history of this image, I think protecting it would be the best thing to do, until the users in question calm down a little. Thanks, that would be all. [[User:Adyniz|'Adyniz']] — [[User talk:Adyniz|'Wanna talk?']] 06:54, November 13, 2013 (UTC) trouble maker hey yata, this user was just banned on the chat for making death threats towards another user, something which apparently has happened before and not just on this wiki but on the DBZ wiki and the SE wiki as well. is this something we should report to staff to get his IP globally banned?-- 01:59, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 730 Release Date Hi Yata, just wanted to let you know that diff=1091358&oldid=1087232}} your last edit to the Community Corner contains a huuuuge mistake, and the break is a standard one week off (so two weeks until the next chapter). The WSJ publishing year begins towards the end of the previous calendar year, so Issue #1 is next week, and Issue #2's Japanese release date should be December 9 (scan out December 4), unless there's a Japanese holiday I don't know about. 06:40, November 21, 2013 (UTC) WU's Roll Hi Yata, WonderfulUnicorn resigned from his rollback rights three weeks ago but I didn't want to tell a crat just yet because I expected he would come back. But he won't so could you please remove his rights? Ugh...I hate to do this... 08:55, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh and two more things, could you please add This script in the Common.js and take a look at Forum:Wiki Activity refresh. Thanks in advance! 09:04, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Png Conversion Hey Yata. I've decided to use this chapter-free week to go through and clean up the wiki of as many jpgs as possible, but I don't want to flood the recent changes list too much. Could you assign me with the bot flag for a little while? If my edits over the past couple of days haven't been too annoying I could go on without it, but in this forum Levi seemed to be referring to the kind of thing I'm doing. Cheers, 03:53, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I got through around half of the remaining ones today (650 left), so I'll take a break for now and do the rest in a couple of weeks or so. If you could remove the flag whenever you get on, that'd be great, thanks. 14:11, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh and before I forget, here are the files on blogs that I couldn't update the links for. Arrows represent renames, otherwise just replace the file extensions: *User blog:JetGatlingGun00/Sanji's Eyebrow **Oda2011sig.jpg —> SBS61 HDK Oda Signature.png **SBSsanji.jpg —> SBS61 2 Sanji Pre-Timeskip.png **Sanjisbs2yr.jpg —> SBS61 5 Sanji Post-Timeskip.png *User blog:Tuckyd/Nami's Catch-22 **POPTheaterNami.jpg *blog:Shinjojin/My quick thoughts on Ch.705 + Rokushiki Robin update + A poll#comm-202760}} User blog:Shinjojin/My quick thoughts on Ch.705 + Rokushiki Robin update + A poll **POPLimited-Source-Vivi.jpg *User blog:Satchi-kun02/I'm Always Happy !! **SBS62 5penguin.jpg —> SBS62 5 Shachi & Penguin.png *blog:Monkey.D.Me/TT.TT MANLY TEARS WERE SHED TT.TT#comm-169500}} User blog:Monkey.D.Me/TT.TT MANLY TEARS WERE SHED TT.TT **SBS 51 kokoro.jpg —> SBS51 6 Kokoro.png *POPLimited-Source-Robin.jpg **User blog:Malcolm Sythe/HOTTEST FEMALE CHARACTERS **blog:Monkey.D.Me/Overly Emotional Desperate Super Wepon Sepcialist Maid Banker#comm-181733}} User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Overly Emotional Desperate Super Wepon Sepcialist Maid Banker **blog:AYET/2012 One Piece Best Character Development Award (Nominations)#comm-184425}} User blog:AYET/2012 One Piece Best Character Development Award (Nominations) *Gigantesco Mano.jpg **User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Think BIG **blog:Firefist553/the 4th strongest#comm-78056}} User blog:Firefist553/the 4th strongest Thanks, 15:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the bother, but it looks like I accidentally put the png template on a png somewhere along the way. Could you please undelete File:HalfAgeCharacters-Volume1-Usopp.png and remove the template from it? Thanks, 17:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) A Question Hey Yata. Recently, I've been trying to find names for non-canon characters from One Piece video games. I haven't been very successful, but I think I might've found one. I consulted Klobis, but he thinks the character has a nonspecific name. The name is "Shujinko" 主人公, which translates to "protagonist." I think this could be interpreted in both ways, but I've seen other things where it qualifies as a name (Mortal Kombat). The reason I'm consulting you as an admin is because the character is a non-canon Straw Hat. If you could give me your input on the matter as an admin, that would be very helpful. Thanks! Montblanc Noland (talk) 16:57, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Legend of the Rainbow Island is the game. Here is the image I found. http://s17.postimg.org/5g911z5un/Boomerang_Kid.png I can give you the link of the video I got the image from if you want. Officially, it is romanized as Shujinkō. It translates to "protagonist". We have had many character names that literally translate to things, and I think this is another example of that. Montblanc Noland (talk) 17:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! You have no idea how I'm happy to hear that I can make a page this guy. I'll probably do it later today. Montblanc Noland (talk) 18:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Ey Yata, I'm Kai from the JoJo Wiki and i'm wondering if you'd like to get affiliated? Wasn't sure where to make a request, so I just posted here. Feel Free to respond here or click my name and answer there. Cheers. MetallicKaiser (Talk) 12:18, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Mods and Other Discussions Hello, Yata. The wiki currently has several issues under discussion that could really use the wise input of admins. Of particular note is Forum:Additional Chat Moderator(s) where discussions seem to be getting out of hand. But really, your regular posting on any of the Category:Active Discussions would really be helpful for the wiki now and in the future. Thanks. 03:19, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Discussions Hey Yata. I have started a few forum discussions that I would like to have your opinion on. First is the Forum:History Section Lengths, which I started because of pages that had one sentence history sections. It has shifted to a dispute between Levi and Sff9 versus ST about what to include or cut out of Lucci's history section. The second one is the Forum:Video Game Sections. I created this one to see if a section about the video games characters appeared in would be useful. It hasn't gotten much response, so I was hoping an admin could liven up the discussion. Thanks! Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) New Wiki Hi, you seem to be a very knowledgeable admin, that knows how to administrate Wikis. So, I was wondering if you would like to help with the newly founded Wiki. Like the name suggests it's a wiki about the newly released manga called: "Iron Knight". If you haven't read the first chapter then I would like to recommend it, it's very good. If you read "Attack on Titan" you might like "Iron Knight" since people say they are similar. JD25 (talk) 00:36, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Mod Forum Right, since DP seems to be ignoring the forum, can you demod User:Imhungry4444 and User:12th Supernova until a poll happens on the forum? 03:00, December 10, 2013 (UTC) In the end it's your call, Yata. I only want to say that I'm saving everyone a colossal waste of time doing it this way. 03:21, December 10, 2013 (UTC) blog posts I've had blog posts deleted. Two of them possibly had spoiler content but the third had nothing according to the wiki rules that meant a reason to be deleted. It just got deleted because of another admin, we all know who, didn't want to read the truth. Pretty unfair, i think. Greetings Khaliszt (talk) 22:02, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hobi Hobi Trivia I kinda wish you'll left that talk page open, since I would've liked to discuss it. I don't see the age halting and toy-transforming as completely unrelated. The way I see it, since kids are generally the only ones who play with toys, the fruit effectively keeps the user in a state where they're able to play with toys forever. The only problem I can see with this theory would be if someone older ate the fruit - we don't know if they would revert to a child, or just stop aging at whatever age they were. Also, it might sound too much like speculation, so I'm not sure what to do. What do you think? 05:16, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hi, I'm JD25, and I'm an Admin at Iron Knight Wiki and I would like for us to affiliate with One Piece Wiki. Here's our wordmark just in case. Thanks! JD25 (talk) 05:35, December 13, 2013 (UTC) yes and my first wiki, I'm wanting to learn to make edits if you can help me, I do not speak good English so will be kind of hard, but I'm willing to do anything Jim and Lego Hey Yata. A few days ago, I posted on two article talk pages about how two characters are misidentified. The characters of Jim and Lego are mixed up. I reviewed their voice actors and think it needs to be fixed. You can check out either of their talk pages for the rest of the details and links to audio files to check it out for yourself. If it is alright with you, can I fix the error? Montblanc Noland (talk) 17:39, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to personally apoligize. I got the voice actors mixed up. The Lego page was correct all along. The only thing I managed to do was properly identify which of the characters was Jim and make a big mess. Sorry. Montblanc Noland (talk) 18:49, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Japanese 101 In Japanese, the characters for Kyu, Shu, Cho (きゅ、しゅ、ちょ) and others in that catagory are all considered to be its own letter, not two seperate characters. However, a little Tsu (っ) is its own letter. Sambomatic1 (talk) 19:49, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the pictures earlier, I didn't know that I was vandalizing. Now I know how to utilize photobucket. You're doing a good job as an adminsistrator. Roranoa Zoro II (talk) 17:55, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Coding Question Hey Yata. I have a question about the coding and a certain template. Would you be able to answer my question, or is there someone better versed in that kind of thing who I should ask? Thanks. Montblanc Noland (talk) 04:50, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering, is it possible to use an image that isn't from the wiki in the infoboxes? Is their some sort of code that would allow that? If not, could one be written? Thanks. Montblanc Noland (talk) 13:24, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Image War Can you lock this image? SeaTerror and Calu continue to revert it, even though a decision was reached in the talk page months ago, with a clear majority for the full-body mermaid image. Of course, they can bring back the discussion in the talk page, if they want to attempt to overturn the decision. 07:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Literary Techniques Page Could you delete the Use of Literary Techniques in One Piece page since the forum has a clear majority and doesn't seem to be going anywhere? 19:44, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks; could you also delete the sub pages? 03:46, January 10, 2014 (UTC)